Late Night Stranger
by BeccaPatty
Summary: late night stranger has been nominated for the ichihime awards for best lemon! Vote for my story if ya like it : IchiHime .. Orihime gets followed home late one night Just who is it thats following her? and what do they want?


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I just really enjoy the characters in it hehe

**Late night stranger**

Inoue Orihime was on her way home late one night, after visiting with her good friend Tatsuki. Tatsuki had wanted Orihime to come have dinner with her so Orihime could for once, eat a normal meal. Unlike the stuff she normally puts in her mouth!

As she was passing by the local bar she sped up her steps just a bit. The bar at night time always did make her nervous.. You never know what kind of people could be hanging around there.

After walking for about 2 blocks Orihime began to hear loud footfalls behind her. Too scared to turn around and see who it was she sped up her walk yet again. Only to be more scared when the footsteps behind her sped up as well.

Her heart beating loud in her chest Orihime thought about the options she had at hand..

One, she could do nothing.. just continue on as she was until she made it home. Two, she could turn and face whoever it was following closely behind her. Three, she could hightale it outta there and fast.

Only when she was half way down the street did she realize her feet had made the choice for her.

_Im almost there.. almost i just gotta get my key out and then im home free_. Orihime thought to herself.

She grabbed her house key from her purse and threw it in the lock , yanking it hard to the left. The door came open with a slam, and Orihime bolted into the house. Turning to shut the door behind her.. Orihime came face to face with her follower.

"Kurosaki-Kun?"

"Inoue.. you shouldnt be running around late at night. you never know who might catch wind of you" that having been said Ichigo pushed Orihime into the house and shut and locked the door behind him.

Before Orihime could make a protesting word Ichigo was covering her lips with his own, forcefully shoving his tongue in her mouth to battle her own.

Orihime was completely shocked.. Here the moment she had been waiting for had finally came.. The love of her life. Kurosaki Ichigo was finally making a move on her.. but .. this .. was just all wrong.. There were no romantic gestures, no words of love.. Just Ichigo .. with his tongue down her throat.

Orihime fought to regain control of her emotions and her body. When she was finally able to she quickly pulled away from Ichigo to take in a deep breath.

"Whats gotten into you Kurosaki-kun?" "This isn't like you at all." Orihime said breathlessly.

"You have Inoue , Ive known all along how deeply you care for me and finally I decided to do something about it!" Ichigo stated lustfully

Before Orihime could utter another sound Ichigo swooped her up into his big strong embrace and carried her off to her bedroom. There he placed her on the bed with him lying down right on top of her.. continuing their make out session!

As Orihime laid there she started to have second thoughts about all of this. Sure she loved Ichigo but at the moment it seemed like the only thing he cared about was sex. She just wasn't sure if this was the type of relationship she wanted with him.

Meanwhile Ichigo had slowly worked his one hand up underneath Orihimes skirt and was starting to massage her through her pink silk panties. While his other hand busily made itself useful cupping and squeezing her perfect tits.

"ugnnnnn" Orihime moaned as Ichigo delved his index finger underneath her panties and into her slick passage. She was already soaked from wanting him so bad.

As his other hand deftly reached behind her to undo her bra straps. Orihime once again realized how oddly Ichigo was acting. This really wasn't like him at all, and she wondered if she should be allowing this to continue.

Working another finger into her, Orihime finally decided enough was enough.. . "ich.i.. goo" .. "sto ..p!"

"Not gonna happen luv" Ichigo said against her lips.

Ichigo took his free hand off of her tits and reached down to swiftly undo his belt from around his pants. With the belt now in hand he reached up and grabbed Inoue's arms effectively trapping them within his grasp. Wrapping the belt tightly around them he secured her arms to the beds headboard.

"Kurosaki-kun , what are you doing? stop it.. this isn't right"

"This is what you wanted all along isnt it Orihime.. Me all to yourself.. Well now you have me.. and I'm gonna have you!" Ichigo said with a smirk

Orihime shied away from him as he moved in to kiss her again. Ichigo roughly grasped her face and slashed his mouth over hers in a searing kiss. Orihimes muffled protests died away when she saw him reach down and remove his pants in a single pull of his hand... Orihime was mesmerized.. apparently .. Ichigo doesnt wear underwear.

Having never have seen any other male anatomy Orihime still could safely say he was Huge! He had a good 8 inches on him and it was throbbing and pulsating with his desire.

"oh Kurosaki-kun... you cant... we.. cant" Orihime mumbled still in a daze by the sheer size of him.

"Don't worry Orihime .. we can and we will" Ichigo said confidently

Ichigo removed both of his hands from their previous positions and reached up to Orihimes top. Cupping one volumptious breast in each hand Ichigo licked his lips and said.. "Lets take a look now shall we".. That having been said Ichigo ripped open her shirt straight down the front revealing two perfectly creamy skinned tits . With a light cinnamon dusting areola surrounding to pebble pink nipples. The sight made Ichigos mouth water.

"Good thing we got that bra outta the way before hand.. I wouldn't dream of hindering this marvelous view"

Orihime moved to cross her arms over her chest but the bindings holding her to the bed prevented her. Instead she settled for clenching her thighs together as she closed her eyes really tight trying hard not to burst from embarrasment.

"My god your beautiful!" Ichigo said in awe

This only caused Orihime to blush even more. All was forgotten however, when Ichigo could stand just looking no more and latched his lips around a nipple. Amazing sensations shot straight through Orihime and it had her moaning her pleasure out loud.

"ahh .. That feels sooo good!"

Ichigo continued lavishing both breasts with his tongue and an occasionally a small bite which he would quickly soothe again with his tongue. Before long Ichigo could tell Orihime was ready for him. Removing himself from her valley he sat up to slide down her skirt and her soaked panties.

Ichigo positioned his hard cock at Orihimes slick passage. WIth one quick hard thrust he was in to the hilt.

"gnhnnn sooo Tight!" Ichigo moaned as he slammed his cock repeatedly into Orihimes pussy. All that could be heard throughout the house was the sound of flesh hitting flesh and an occasional grunt and groan from the two.

Lifting her hips at an angle and placing her legs on his shoulders, Ichigo found he could go even deeper . The new position had them both climbing towards excstacy in mere moments.

"ugh Im.. gonnna cum!"

"Me .. too."

A few more hard thrusts ichigo took his hand and flicked her clit simultaniously making her scream out as her walls started spasming as she came. The feeling of her walls clenching around his cock quickly brought Ichigo to his own demise as he to came. Shooting his seed deep inside Orihime.

Afterwards Ichigo reached up and untied Orihime and he laid down with her on the bed . Pulling his wife of 7 years close to him Ichigo had to smirk. "We will have to thank Renji and Rukia for watching the kids tonight along with their own"

Orihime smiled as she snuggled closer to her love. "We can't forget to thank them for this idea either.. Who would have thought it could be so much fun role playing?" Orihime chuckled lightly

"It really was fun and all but i did miss being able to take my time with you and worship you like you deserve" Ichigo sighed

"Have I mentioned lately how much I love you" Orihime smiled softly as her eyes drifed shut

"Not nearly as much as i love you hime.. my princess!" Ichigo whispered as he gently kissed his wife on the forehead and went off to dream land with the women he loved.

**Ta DA!!**

**I hope u all liked.. I know i did hehe I just realized there werent many ichihime fics and i was apalled.. so i rectified the situation! **

**I really loveeee Comments so please let me know how it was!**


End file.
